


Sweet Tooth

by thotgreeves



Series: UmbrellaKink Fills [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotgreeves/pseuds/thotgreeves
Summary: Klaus smelled like baby powder andmilkand Diego's stupid alpha brain just couldn't get enough."Dad only said I'd be punished if I tried to induce lust in all of you by cavorting my leaky tits during meal times, I thought three a.m would be fair game to escape my dungeon."OR, the one where Klaus breastfeeds Diego.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY self-indulgent fill for an umbrellakink prompt: "Klaus breastfeeding his newborn baby (preferably young Klaus, 16/17+). He grew small tits while pregnant. He loves having his baby suckling on him, knowing he's nourishing his new baby, and one of the brothers absolutely loves to sit and watch Klaus feed his kid with his milky little tits.
> 
> A+ if after feeding the brother/s grope Klaus and his tits, talking filth about how sexy Klaus is like this."
> 
> EDIT: 04.13. - soz I realized I did a weird biological ass-baby scenario originally so I updated to add boypussy, im sorry if that squicks anyone ahhhh

"You're not supposed to do that out here." Diego said, though he was too relieved to be irritated. He had woken up in the middle of the night to a cold and empty bed and had immediately torn through the manor with a knife between every finger.   
  
Thankfully, Klaus was just sitting in the kitchen with Liesel gently suckling on him, looking exhausted but content, hair in unkempt curls. Diego wasn't Klaus's mate, so technically he didn't have a right to berate him, but he was still his brother and an alpha, so he did it anyway.  
  
"Dad would flip his shit if he knew, you're not meant to be breastfeeding outside of your bedroom."  
  
"Everybody's asleep. Or so I thought." Klaus whispered, pointedly, though he gave Diego a tired smile when he sat down next to him at the table and allowed him to him bury his face into his neck, scenting over his own scent again. Klaus smelled like baby powder and  _milk_  and Diego's stupid alpha brain just couldn't get enough. "Dad only said I'd be punished if I tried to induce lust in all of you by cavorting my leaky tits during family meal times, I thought three a.m would be fair game to escape my dungeon."   
  
"I won't let him punish you." Diego said, and it came out more than a little intense, because there was a possessive voice in his head yelling that Luther or Allison or even Ben, the beta of the family, shouldn't have their eyes on Klaus's leaky tits either. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just hungry, she was nibbling my fingers like a little piranha." Klaus pulled a face and tried to adjust Liesel in his arms. She had taken a while to latch, which had been a source of great distress for Klaus, but she made up for that now by being a very insistent feeder. Klaus was always complaining about his nipples being chafed by how much she fed, but he said it with a pleased smile, quietly proud of himself for providing for his baby. It made Diego's chest tight with emotion every time he saw it. "Aren't you a little fiendish piranha, chewing on me like that? I need those, you know. How do you teach feeding etiquette to an eight-week-old?"  
  
"Hey." Diego smoothed a gentle finger over the determined little frown on Liesel's face and she stared up at him with owlish green eyes. Klaus always said, somewhat enviously, that his voice and smell calmed her down. "No need to rush. Mommy's got plenty of milk to go around."   
  
He heard Klaus's quiet intake of breath and kept his gaze trained on Liesel, trying not to think any indecent thoughts about the way Klaus would occasionally make those little breathy noises whilst he was feeding her, because Diego had come down in just his sleep shorts and they wouldn't leave anything to the imagination if he a popped a nut there and then.    
  
"She's going to fall asleep." Klaus whispered, amused, and Liesel's eyes were indeed fluttering closed even though she was still latched to his nipple. "Maybe she was waiting for you to show up."  
  
"Yeah, well, I told you to wake me up if she needed settled." Diego said, trying to sound gruff and stern even as he's reached a finger out for Liesel to hold on to in solidarity. She had a strong grip, he thought with approval, already daydreaming about gifting her her first throwing knife. He'd make it fun though, like it should be, not a trial like Reginald had.   
  
"I hate to break it to you, Diego, but this is the one thing you can't provide her with naturally."  
  
Diego almost growled at that, which was dumb, but he hated that Klaus was right. He'd been there for every step (discounting the actual conception) and it was a source of pride for him - he'd been the one Klaus had pulled aside and explained in a trembling voice why Diego couldn't flip him over during sparring that day, he was the one who licked Klaus's swollen scent gland until he relaxed during a troubled night's sleep, he was the one who slept with a protective arm over his ever-growing bump, and he'd even been the one to carry Klaus in his arms when his water broke, almost tearing Luther's goddamn head off when Reginald had calmly ordered he be removed from the operating room.    
  
He'd never been more relieved than when Mom had wheeled Klaus out almost a full night later, pale but exuding a silent strength, a little pink bundle in his arms. They had both been terrified Reginald was going to take her away, a punishment for Klaus's indiscretions- but then again, their Father controlled all of them with the eye of a museum curator, and although there was no guarantee Liesel had powers, she was still an addition to his collection.   
  
Diego hated the thought of either of them being Reginald's property, however, so as far as Diego and his alpha brain was concerned, the baby and Klaus belonged to him, and if Klaus thought it was weird or fucked up, he only had himself to blame for that.   
  
They had started bed sharing when Klaus was around the four month mark, because Diego was a light sleeper and he'd heard Klaus walking around at night, uncomfortable and sleep-deprived because he'd started to feel kicking and there were ghoulish voices in his head calling him all sorts of names. He'd left Klaus no room for argument when he'd pressed him firmly back into his bed and spooned up behind him, promising he wasn't going to let any fucking ghosts slut-shame his pregnant omega brother. Klaus hadn't been able to sleep without him after that, rolling his eyes when Diego had pressed him into admitting that he found his scent strong and comforting, and the feeling was mutual for Diego.   
  
Reginald found out, somehow, and had taken Diego to his office and struck him with a cane until he actually thought he might kill him. He had suspected Diego of being the baby daddy since day one and Diego didn't deny it, a stubborn part of him thinking everyone could believe he was if it meant Klaus didn't have to turn jittery and shame-faced the way he had when Diego had held onto his wrists tightly and demanded to know who the hell the fucker who bred his little brother was.  

  
  
"Diego." Klaus had whispered one night in particular, voice urgent, and Diego's eyes snapped open like a spell. Klaus had shifted out of his usual spooning position and was facing him, bump pressing against Diego's own abdomen in a way that was warm and pleasant. "Diego, my chest hurts."  
  
Diego had swallowed and looked down to where Klaus was pressing his arms close to his side, his little cleavage smushed together and peeking out of his low-hanging vest. Liesel was a few days overdue and Klaus was so big and sensitive that even the bed sheets seemed to cause him immense discomfort.   
  
"You're not allowed to start pumping." Diego had recited, because they'd gone over this before. "What do you expect me to do about it?"  
  
He somehow hadn't been prepared for Klaus flashing his tit at him. It was more disarming than any gun shot and Diego's mind had went blank, staring at the little pink nub helplessly.   
  
"Suck me." Klaus whispered, and Diego wondered if this was what it felt like to be  _rumor'd_. Klaus had cupped his swollen breast in his own hand and presented it to Diego like an invitation. "I read it might help induce labor."  
  
"I can't." Diego had felt his cock stirring and pulled Klaus's vest back up to protect his modesty, heart thudding, achingly aroused. "That's gross, Klaus."  
  
Klaus had whined and Diego carefully rolled him back over, hand firm on his impossibly swollen bump, and massaged his tight little tits with gentle fingers until Klaus was almost crying with relief.

 

  
  
"Give her to me." Diego ordered when Liesel finally slipped off of Klaus's nipple, leaving a little pearl of milk clinging to it. "I'll burp her."  
  
Diego was pressed so closely to him that Klaus only had to rock his arms out to the side to pass her over, and Diego shifted her into position with a well-practiced ease, knee slowly bouncing her on autopilot.  _God, if anyone ever tried to take her from him he'd turn them into a human pin cushion…_  
  
Diego was thinking of all the colorful ways he'd maim anyone who tried to lay a hand on Klaus or the baby when he caught Klaus putting a finger to his own nipple, catch the bead of milk and lick it off.    
  
"What the fuck?" Diego hissed, scandalized, and maybe his scent spiked too because Liesel made a small sleepy sound noise even though Diego was sure she was mostly unconscious by now. Klaus just smirked.    
  
"What? It's not bad." He sucked his finger between his lips and  _mmm'd_ , positively orgasmic in a way that made Diego's blood run hot. Klaus didn't bother readjusting his nightgown, so he just had the audacity to sit in the middle of the kitchen at night with Diego, perky tit hanging out. Diego spied that even his covered-up nipple was poking through the thin satin material for his attention, because Klaus refused to wear a bra, even though he was leaking through all of his clothes faster than Mom could wash them and kept begging to wear Diego's sweaters instead. "Somebody had to take care of it."   
  
_That somebody should be you_ , the dumbfuck alpha voice roared in his head, telling him that he had more right to Klaus's nipples than Klaus himself and he'd just been way too much of a pussy to put claim to them.   
  
More often than not it was easy to block out the alpha voice, because Diego wasn't one of those knot-brained assholes with zero self-control, but some nights Klaus liked to test him. This was going to be one of those nights.   
  
"Diego." Klaus made absolutely sure to rub his tit against Diego's bicep as he shifted closer to him and Diego wanted to weep because it was so so soft, no longer tight and in need of his massages,  _drained_. "Do you have a boner whilst you're holding my baby?  _Pervert_."  
  
Diego stood abruptly. "We're going back to bed." 

  
  
Liesel didn't complain, thankfully, when they returned to Klaus's bedroom and settled her into her crib. Sometimes she wailed until the only thing that would calm her down was being nestled in between them on the bed, even though that was bad parenting and would only nurture codependency according to Reginald, which made Diego want to hug them both to his chest and never let them go even more.   
  
"You're so good with her." Klaus murmured, standing over the crib by Diego's side. He had made sure to cover himself up on the return journey and Diego somehow felt short-changed.  
  
"Wake me up next time." Diego repeated, folding his arms. He wasn't actually Klaus's alpha, had never bitten him, never so much as kissed or teethed his scent gland beyond gentle laving, so even his dominant tone shouldn't have much of an effect on him. Yet it made Diego color in surprise when he felt Klaus shudder against him. It was probably his imagination, because he was always checking out Klaus's tits and sometimes his eyes crossed-over with the strain, but he could swear he saw them harden and protest against the material even more. "You never listen to me."  
  
"Sorry, _Daddy_." Klaus called him that sometimes, in what Diego suspected was some kind of power move, more of an insult because he used it whenever Diego was trying to tell him off for something, but his voice cracked a little when he said it this time and it went straight to Diego's dick. "Want to help me pump?"  
  
"No."  
  
Klaus looked at him full in the face, eyes glittering. "No?"  
  
"You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?" Diego admitted, raggedly, wanting nothing more than to rip off his flimsy nightgown and bury his face in his soft chest.   
  
Klaus met his gaze with a challenging jut of his chin - he was a little taller than Diego, which he knew aggravated him, especially whenever he looked down his nose at him like this because it exposed all of his long, thin, unmarked neck and as controlled as Diego was, he was still just a horny teenage virgin with a one-track mind at the end of the day.   
  
"Oh?" Was all Klaus said, in that infuriating way of his, but Diego could see the goosepimples dotted along his thin arms and decided he wanted to kiss each one of them. "Go on."  
  
"You know what you look like." Diego said, backing Klaus towards the bed, blood singing in his veins when Klaus submitted and took a step back. Diego did a quick nipple check: could cut glass. "Ever since you-" He licked his lips, slow and with purpose, forcing Klaus to watch him. "Developed."   
  
"Could have fooled me." Klaus shrugged, his usual haughty defense mechanism kicking in, though he did sound a little insecure. Diego resolved then and there to rectify that. "You never touch me unless I beg for it, which makes me feel like some sad little desperate _thing_ you take pity on, and even then you hold back, even though I've practically been throwing myself at you for nine months-"  
  
Diego flipped him around with a possessive hand on his belly, making him squirm, because Klaus was being extremely precious about the soft little layer of fat still clinging there. He pressed himself against Klaus's back and breathed hot in his ear. "It's fucking sexy." Diego told him then, digging his fingers into it, though he dearly missed the way he could cup the bump with both hands. "Do you know how hard it's been to hold myself back when I watch you feed Liesel? Or when you ask me to pump your boobs for you, knowing damn well what it does to me? How much I've wanted to rub my fingers all over this, grab your full little tits, the proof that you're so - so fertile, Klaus. So healthy. Makes me want to -"  
  
"Want to what?" Klaus was panting and Diego knew it wasn't possible to get someone off just by feeling them up, because he was inexperienced but not  _that_ inexperienced, but the way Klaus writhed under his fingers did make him wonder. There was a sweet, cloying scent emanating from between Klaus's legs, the outline of his erection against his nightgown, and Diego knew Klaus could probably feel his hardness pressing against ass too. 

"I think you know what." Diego said, hoping he sounded smooth, knowing he probably didn't. Klaus let out an impatient whine and grabbed Diego's hands away from his belly, covering his chest with them instead. Diego let him, but reminded himself to pepper that tummy with kisses until Klaus went pliant underneath him later. "Want to motorboat these." Diego squeezed him through his nightgown for emphasis and reveled in the way Klaus responded with a full-body shiver, pressed flushed against him. "Milk you like a - like a little cow, Klaus, milk you good and proper until you can't even remember your own name, just my fingers and my tongue and my-"  
  
He rutted against Klaus's ass, pressing his dick into him with meaning, hoping it wasn't too much.   
  
"Please." Klaus cried, rubbing against Diego like he was in heat, and Diego wondered with a rush if they'd get to spend their next season together. The thought was overwhelming. "It hurts, hurts so bad, Diego, I'm still so full - "  
  
Diego slipped the straps of his nightgown down and groaned when Klaus's tits popped out. He had never seen them both like this, a pair, exposed to him. He had always been a gentleman and massaged them from behind, over the shirt, even though Klaus pleaded for direct contact.  
  
"Look at them." Diego cooed, reverently, cupping them in gentle hands and making Klaus hiss. His rosy nipples were fat and engorged, and Diego imagined even the cool air was too stimulating for them, they needed to be taken care of in Diego's own mouth. "They're perfect, Klaus, so perfect for me."   
  
"I hate you so much." Klaus moaned when Diego thumbed the sensitive little nubs wonderingly. "Do that again."  
  
"Excuse me for wanting to take my time with you." Diego barked out, but his own resolve was crumbling as he bounced Klaus's breasts in his palms, testing the weight. They were still small, but had grown since Diego had last massaged them, swelling with milk to provide for his young. _And for me_ , the alpha voice reared its primitive head again.  
  
"Mine." Diego decided for them both, groping the tender flesh with great care. He dared to kiss Klaus's scent gland, feather-light, scared Klaus might push him away.   
  
"Yours." Klaus only hummed his agreement, breathing slowing down and seeming content for a moment to just let Diego play with his chest.   
  
"I wish I'd fondled you more." Diego said, with feeling, somehow arousing himself even more just by saying  _fondled_  aloud, not even sure where he'd heard that word before. He imagined tugging Klaus into corridor corners or behind doors or in a hall cupboards and shoving his hands up his loose-fitting shirts, teasing -    
  
"Diego, if you squeeze too hard, it'll-" Klaus closed his eyes tightly. Diego smelled rather than saw the milk begin to leak from his right breast, the one Liesel hadn't been suckling on when Diego found them. "Oh, fuck me, Diego, look what you've done-."  
  
Diego almost nutted right there in his pants when he felt the liquid drip onto his fingers.   
  
"This one needs attention?" Diego asked, voice low and syrupy-sweet in Klaus's ear, even though it was pure mania in his head and it took every ounce of restraint to wait for Klaus's consent before he did anything he might regret. "Oh, it's so _puffy_ , Klaus. You need me to suck it for you, baby?"  
  
Klaus nodded furiously, looking like he might actually cry.   
  
"I need you to use your words."  
  
"Yes." Klaus actually smacked his forearm. "Yes, you absolute raging alpha fuckface, I want you to suck my teat right now or I'll - oh."  
  
Diego didn't think even Five could have transported to Klaus's nipple as fast as he did then, spinning him around and pressing him, gently, to the wall and taking almost his entire tit in his mouth. Klaus clutched Diego's hair and keened in relief.   
  
"Shit, Diego, that feels so good-"  
  
Diego latched onto the nipple, laving it with spittle and flicking his tongue over it, even though he knew it wasn't enough, wasn't what Klaus was getting wet for, but wanting to establish ownership over it in every way, wash away whoever had been here before. _I'm here now, Klaus_ , Diego was saying silently when he pulled back to press tiny kisses around his pebbled areola,  _I can provide for you._

"I knew it." Klaus mumbled, more to himself, breath hitching. "Knew you'd have a Mommy kink."  
  
Diego decided to let that slide for now, even though judging from the way he was painfully erect and his shorts only tightened further when Klaus suggested it, it was probably true. Diego didn't want to question it too much: there was just something so dirty and illicit and, above all, impossibly comforting and  _right_ about feeding from Klaus's breast. He'd do it for a job, if it was on offer, wake up all hours of the night just to tease his milk out of him if that's what it entailed. It made Diego's heart soar to know there was yet another way he could provide for Klaus, in exactly the way Klaus needed him to, in a way nobody else could.   
  
The milk hit his tongue in thick, sweet droplets when he finally began to suckle, like it had been waiting for him all this time, and Diego gulped it down like he was suddenly ravenous, knowing his pupils would be blowing wide with arousal. He massaged the supple skin for more, the way he knew Klaus liked it, delicately squeezing the fat of his perky side-boob between his thick thumb and forefinger, moaning hot and filthy when he was rewarded with more warm nectar spraying over his taste-buds. He used his free hand to pinch and tug at Klaus's other nipple, a deep sense of satisfaction burning in his belly when Klaus tipped his head back and moaned his name with open-mouthed delight:  _Diego, Diego, Diego_.  
  
"Damn, it's good Klaus." Diego resurfaced with a wet _pop_ , but Klaus didn't seem to hear him, pushing Diego's lips back onto him with alpha-like intensity. Diego wondered if it was possible to face-fuck someone with your tits, because if it was, Klaus was doing it to him, fisting Diego's hair and chasing his own pleasure, sobbing. Diego returned to nursing him with renewed vigor, determined to consume every last rich, creamy drop that Klaus had to offer.   
  
He slipped his other hand into the forbidden territory of Klaus's underwear, couldn't help but palm his ass, poke a finger curiously between his slick cheeks, before dragging the waistband down to free his erect and little omega cock, pumping it.   
  
"Don't." Klaus gasped, though he rocked into Diego's grip desperately, like he'd rather _die_ than be disconnected from Diego ever again. "I've been so fucking horny, Diego, you don't even know how - I'm about to go off at any minute if you keep-"

Diego pulled off of him so he could dare to roam farther still, heart thundering in his chest, as he inched a finger passed Klaus's cocklet and behind his useless, tiny omega balls to find the soft lips of his little cunt nestled beneath, drawing a strangled noise out of Klaus _._ Diego's alpha  _howls_ , his whole body thrumming with the need to _claim,_ drunk on the knowledge of how easily Klaus would let him in, how he'd be so fucking  _grateful_ to him for it-

"You're so wet." Diego groaned around a mouthful of tit, sinking knuckle-deep into the tight, warm heat, whole body thrumming with affection when he feels Klaus clench around him, taking him in deeper, begging for something more. _For your knot_ , his alpha-brain supplied hungrily, Diego's cock pulsing like it could bust out of his shorts at any minute,  _needs you to_ _claim that little pussy for your own and stuff him full of your-_

"Always wet around you." Klaus somehow managed to sound delirious and annoyed all at once, rocking insistently into Diego's finger as he teased between his slick walls. Diego pulls off his nipple so he can watch his tits just _bounce_. "You're always licking me and scenting me and showering me in your pheromones, keeping me all wet and ready for you and never taking, you're such an -  _mph yeah touch me there -_ asshole-"

"I didn't know." Diego lied, blood pounding in his temples at the memory of how Klaus would rub his thighs together and his scent would get stronger whenever Diego marked his neck up for whole minutes at a time, could practically smell the slick dampening his panties but never daring to touch, always too scared to cross that line. "Klaus, I w-w-want you so bad, but I can't-" 

Klaus's pussy couldn't take his knot, they both knew it wasn't ready yet, too small and tender for anything more than a gentle fingering so soon after giving birth. He'd need to wait until Klaus's next heat to open it up, dig his tongue deep inside and stretch him wide, drinking down a whole other kind of juice. 

"I know" Klaus sobbed angrily when Diego slid out of him. "But I want-"

"Soon." Diego promised, grabbing Klaus by the scruff of his neck and making him watch as he drew his fingers into his mouth and savored the taste of his pussy on his tongue. Klaus's eyes went dark and hazy before rolling to the back of his head, his hips bucking against Diego helplessly. Diego held him still to breathe hot and filthy in his ear, all the horny, boyish fantasies he had tried so hard to suppress pouring out of him in a rush.

"When you're in season again, you're going to ride my fucking face and I'm going to eat you out until you don't even remember your own name anymore, just mine, and then I'm going to fill you up with my cock and make you squirt all over my knot, over and over, pumping your womb so full it's going to look like I got you knocked you up again-" Diego splayed his fingers over Klaus's belly possessively, pride surging when Klaus didn't try to wriggle away this time, just covered his hand with his own like they were swearing some kind of silent oath. "And after, once you're all spent and leaking milk and my cum everywhere, I'm going to sink my teeth into your neck, right here-" He grazed Klaus's scent gland with his teeth. "And then you'll be my mate, and I'll take care of you, even when you're being all annoying and waking me up at night to touch your boobs, begging me  _alpha alpha alpha-"_

Klaus half-laughed and half-cried, knees buckling. " _Christ,_ Diego-" 

Diego kept him upright by nudging his thigh between his legs, letting Klaus hump against him tearfully, his little cock pink and sticky _._ "D-do you want that, Klaus?"

Klaus responded by hugging the back of Diego's head and almost smothering his face in his tits, tearfully, words dissolving into an incoherent chant of what sounded like  _yes yes yes_. Diego couldn't suppress the swelling of his alpha-ego as he dug his fingers into the flesh of Klaus's peachy little ass, thinking of how the day he would finally dick Klaus down was going to come soon, how he'd knot Klaus's omega pussy so fucking good he'd forget he'd ever had another scummy, deadbeat alpha near it before Diego-  
  
"Taste amazing, Klaus." Diego groaned, lapping at his teat again, tugging it into his mouth and groaning when hot milk hit the back of his throat. "So goddamn sweet for me-"  
  
Klaus made a high little noise and Diego knew he wasn't going to last, selfishly wanted to squeeze his balls and only let him come when Diego had his fingers deep inside of him, but he comforted himself with the knowledge Klaus was his now and they'd have plenty of time for that later.   
  
"Come for me, baby." Diego whispered, before taking the abused little nipple between his teeth and softly biting down, milk squirting onto his tongue just as Klaus spasmed against him and released onto Diego's naked thigh.   
  
"Diego." Klaus sounded absolutely wrecked, fingers loosening in his hair, still rutting against him in weak little thrusts. Diego kept the puffy nipple in his mouth but didn't suck, just rolled it over lazily with his tongue, content that he'd almost drank him dry. Klaus's voice was wrung out with emotion. "Diego, that was-"  
  
Diego rose to kiss him, heart swelling when Klaus's whole body melted against him and he parted his lips to softly probe Diego's milk-stained tongue with his own. It was soft and almost chaste, their scents intermingling in a way that smelled so natural and reassuring that every fiber of Diego's being seemed to relax, taking in all of Klaus.   
  
"Told you it tasted good." Klaus whispered, breathy and smug, when they finally came apart. His eyes were a little furtive though, and Diego knew he still had plenty of hang-ups, still didn't trust that Diego wanted him for anything more than an easy lay, but Diego was okay with that. He would just have to prove himself as a worthy mate to Klaus and father to his baby, and if that took time, then Diego had plenty of it to spare.   
  
"Can't wait to milk you again in the morning." Diego promised, wearing a shit-eating grin when Klaus blushed a pretty pink, eyes still glazed over. He entertained thoughts of Reginald coming downstairs to find Liesel in her high chair and Diego slurping on Klaus's teats for breakfast, even though he knew he didn't quite have the balls for that, not just yet. "You're going to produce twice as much now, gonna hit you up whenever I'm thirsty-"  
  
"You better be able keep up then." Klaus murmured, but he was jelly in his arms and his voice was thick with sleep, weakly reaching for Diego's erection. "Let me finish you off-"  
  
"Nah." Diego shook his head even though it was painful, kissing him again firmly before Klaus could protest and change his mind. "It's time for bed."  
  
Diego settled them both on the mattress and pulled the bedsheets over them tightly, making sure Klaus was covered before spooning behind him, a hand over his tummy and nuzzling his neck, dreaming of the day he could bite down on it for real. Diego wasn't Klaus's mate, but he would be someday, and that was enough to carry him off to sleep.


End file.
